Over the years, there have been developed a large number of different types of devices for machining, milling, cutting and the like. These devices have run the gamut from simple hand tools to sophisticated and expensive computer controlled machinery that is now commonplace in many modem industrial settings. Generally speaking, these developments have been geared to address the problems that are encountered in a particular application.
For instance, there are a wide variety of different hand tools that are specifically geared to fine craftsmanship. These tools are extremely well suited for their intended use but would obviously be worthless for utilization in a mass production setting. Concomitantly, the possibility of utilizing an expensive computer controlled machine is of little interest to the artisan.
In the former case, the hand tools would have such a deleterious effect on acceptable productivity standards as to be immediately rejected for use in a mass production setting. In the latter case, the expense of the computer controlled machinery could not be justified and would be useless to the artisan who is producing a one-of-a-kind work of craftsmanship.
Similarly manner, it is recognized that there is a need for specialized equipment for performing a variety of different tasks. It is oftentimes the case that a new product will be developed that has great market potential if it can be manufactured in an effective and efficient manner. Without this capability, the new product may well never reach the market place at all much less meet its full market potential.
In this connection, a new product of quite recent vintage is the three-dimensional puzzle which has been gaining in popularity. Unfortunately, there has heretofore been a need to join puzzle pieces by using tenon and mortise joints at every corner, e.g., where two walls meet in a castle or other structure. As a result, the castle or other structure has an unrealistic appearance resembling a log cabin due to the tenon and mortise joints.
More recently, there has been developed an entirely unique and far more satisfying corner structure that will undoubtedly cause a significant increase in the popularity of three-dimensional puzzles. This corner structure gives an entirely realistic appearance to the fully assembled caste or other structure at every corner by reason of "wrap-around" corner pieces, i.e., flat corner pieces bendable to a substantially right angle during assembly of the puzzle, whereby the puzzle facing material is uninterrupted or continuous unlike the tenon and mortise joint arrangement. More specifically, the unique puzzle corner is disclosed and claimed in the co-pending patent application of McQueeny et at. for: Three-Dimensional Puzzle, U.S. Ser. No. 08/147,052, Filed Nov. 3, 1993.
For purposes of better understanding the present invention, the teachings of the McQueeny et at. '052 patent application are fully incorporated herein by reference.
In connection with the puzzle corner pieces disclosed in the McQueeny et al. '052 patent application, they involve the utilization of a V-shaped groove in the foam backing material. This groove extends substantially through the backing material but does not in any way penetrate the puzzle facing material which is typically a lithographic sheet bonded to the foam. While this works very effectively as a puzzle corner, it is necessary to be able to mass produce all portions of the three-dimensional puzzle including the corner pieces.
To accomplish this objective, it must be possible to form the grooves in the foam backing material in an effective and efficient manner. This would ideally be done in a manner requiring a minimum of labor and relatively inexpensive machinery where there is virtually no lost motion so that productivity levels can be maintained at a very high level. In addition to the manufacture of puzzles, there may also be still other applications where it is necessary to form a groove in a board.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the foregoing problems and achieving one or more of the resulting objects.